Pretty woman
by Magone
Summary: Troy is a businessman looking for love. Gabriella is a girl looking for a way out of the streets. Can both find what they are looking for? Will both find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Woman:

Summary: Troy is a successful businessman looking for love. Gabriella is a girl on the streets looking for a way out. Can Troy help Gabriella escape from this life? Will both find love along the way?

AN: Hey everyone. I decided to rewrite Pretty Woman for you guys. I wasn't really feeling good about my writing with this story and what not. But I'm still open for any ideas anyone has for me with this story. So give me some feedback X). Thanks. Here's Pretty Woman.

Troy Bolton left another one of his many boring meetings. He rubbed his head in frustration, due to the constant chatter of his colleagues behind him. "Can't they leave me alone", Troy whispered harshly to himself.

Troy's colleagues have been constantly nagging him to get a girl. The thing is Troy has been trying, but always ends up unsuccessful due to the fact half the girls he's been a date with were complete ditz's. And its not just his colleagues nagging him about getting a girl, its his parents too. He understands that his parents don't want him to be lonely. But sadly life isn't a fairytale. His princess isn't just going to magically appear out of nowhere or so he thinks.

"TROY!" a someone called.

Troy turns and grins slightly. Chad finally catching up to him catching his breath. Troy chuckles and continues walking.

"You know…that's the most running I've seen from you since high school", Troy replies throwing his arm over Chad's shoulder.

"Wait…just you…wait Bolton…", he replies back breathlessly.

Troy placed his hand over his ear. "What's that, I did not hear you", Troy replied in fake confusion.

Chad catches his breath and looks at Troy with a glare. Troy continues walking with a smile on his voice.

"Hey…what happened back there", Chad asked.

Troy's smile drops as well as his demeanor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", he responds coldly.

Chad puts his hand on Troy's shoulder passing their walk.

"Yes you do. Dude you sat there the entire time with a blank expression. I thought you were gone", Chad says in concern.

"You know why Chad", Troy growled out continuing their walk. He waved to some people along the way. Chad jogs catching up to him.

"Troy why do you even listen to these assholes anyway. Look dude, I do want you to get a girl and be happy. But I want you to find the right one…..What did they say to you before I walked in?", Chad asks.

Troy gives a deep sigh and stops walking by the front door.

"They set me up on some blind date. They said that they were tired of waiting and that I'll really like this girl and all this other bullshit" Troy says softly.

"Really", Chad asks in shock.

"Yeah", Troy replies quietly walking out the front door.

His limo driver waiting right for him out front with the door open.

"Troy", Chad calls.

Troy pauses at the door and looks at him.

"You'll find someone hoops. I promise you. Don't let these people control your life alright", Chad says softly.

Troy smiles and nods, entering the limo.

Once home, Troy changed out of his work clothes. He sighed as he walked into his bedroom in nothing but his boxers. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He turned and walked out on his balcony.

Troy lived on 8th street, in a nice furnished penthouse. He is the owner of Bolton enterprises. Something he never wanted, considering it's the family business.

He looked out upon the view of the city, hoping for a miracle. He sighs and walks back into his bedroom shutting the doors. He went over to his bed and collapsed onto it.

"God if you have some beautiful angel out there, please let me meet her" he says softy before falling asleep.

**AN: Hey everyone. Here's the new and revised version of chapter one to pretty woman. Please leave me some feedback on it. Thank you~ Magone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm back with the new revised chapter 2. So I hope you guys enjoy it. X) **

A loud ringing echoed around the room. Gabriella groaned in annoyance taking her pillow and crushing it over her head. She opens one eye before slamming her hand on top of her alarm clock. "Finally….silence", she thought to herself slowly falling back to sleep.

She opens her one eye again and quickly jumps up. "Shit", she mumbles putting her work shirt on, tossing her tank top on the floor. She threw her pajama bottoms somewhere within her room, while putting on her jeans. She grabbed her sneakers and purse heading to the door.

She grabs her keys locking the door behind her.

"Morning Gabriella", a deep voice greeted.

She turns and smiles. "Morning Edwin", she greets softly putting on one sneaker before moving to the other,

"What's the rush", Edwin asks.

"I'm late for work", Gabriella replied quickly. Heading to the stairwell. She runs downstairs, looking around to make sure Doug and his boys weren't anywhere.

Gabriella lives in some run down apartment on Front Street. She's a sweet girl, with such a big heart. She went through so much hell in the past, that it's a wonder how she's not cruel to others. Her father passed away from a drug overdose. Leaving her and her younger brother, Max, alone. A month later Max was murdered. The police couldn't find a suspect. Gabriella believed had a suspicion that it was Doug and his gang the lived in her apartment complex. Now she works at a diner down the street; meanwhile struggling to keep up with her rental payments.

Gabriella walked into Diane's Diner heading to the kitchen. Back there her two best friends, Taylor Mckessie and Sharpay Evans, were chatting while waiting for her.

"He girl, you're late", Taylor replies looking at Gabi with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know, I know, I know" she replies in slight panic.

"I don't know why you're rushing. There's no one here", Sharpay replied gesturing out the kitchen window.

Gabriella paused and gives a big sigh.

"Why do you stress yourself so much Gabi?", Taylor asked in worry.

"I'm sorry. My rent is due this week and….and I'm just stressed", Gabi said rubbing her head in frustration.

Both girls walk over to her and stand on either side.

"Gabi you have to relax. You're end up killing yourself if you keep going on like this", Sharpay says softly.

Gabriella leans her head against Sharpay's shoulder. Sharpay pulls her into a hug, having it returned back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. How was your date last night", Taylor asked with a smile.

Gabriella groaned and pulled away from Sharpay. She gives both a glare walking away from them.

"You really had to mention that now. Gosh! You're both suppose to make me feel better", she complained.

"Make who feel better", Diane asks walking into the room.

"Gabi's stressing out again", Taylor says in a monotone.

"Gabriella, I told you not to worry about coming here late. We hardly have customers these days" Diane says in a motherly tone. "Now why are you pissed at these two dumb asses".

"HEY", both girls shout.

Gabriella giggles looking from her friends to Diane.

"Well…they sent me on a blind date, which I didn't want to go to in the first place. Considering the guy they chose is a freaking creep", Gabriella growled out looking at her friends.

"What are you talking about? He seemed fine to us", Taylor replies.

"What exactly did he do", Sharpay asked.

"Well…during the entire time. He kept looking down my shirt and almost everything that came out was about sex", Gabriella replied in disgust.

"I guess…we'll have to find someone better. Right Shar?", Taylor says.

"Ooh I know someone", Diane replies in excitement.

Gabriella looks at all three woman jaw slacked.

"He'd be perfect for you Gabi…", Diane began.

"STOP, STOP, STOP", Gabi shouts.

All three woman looking at her in complete silence.

"I don't need a man right now. I understand that you guys want me to be happy and what not. But right now I got my own problems to deal with. I don't need a man…ok", she tells all three.

The bell to the doors ringed. A family of four walked in and took a seat. Gabriella looks over her shoulder and sighs.

"Well we got costumers. So, lets just drop this."

Gabriella takes out a pad and a pencil, and walks out the kitchen. Leaving the three women behind. All three looked at one another, before separating and going back to their jobs.

The music was blaring from his headphones. Troy took deep breaths in and out as he completed his last sets of pushups. He gets up and pulls one headphone out. There's another ringing only coming from his house phone. He walks over to his dresser and grabs the phone.

"Hello?", he answers.

"_Troy. Hi sweetheart_", his mother says.

He gives a small smile. "Hey mom. How are you?", he asks.

"_Oh I'm fine dear. How are you?_", she asks.

"I'm fine. You know doing the usual taking care of the business, and just relaxing about at home", he says rubbing the back of his sweaty head.

"_Aww ok dear…so I hear from a little birdie that you have a date tomorrow_", his mother says foreigning innocence.

Troy grinds his teeth, nose flaring.

"Really….may I ask who told you this", he says back holding in his temper.

"_Well Anderson might have mentioned it to your father_", his mother began.

"Really…ok. Well yes I may have a date tomorrow but there is no guaranteed that there will be a second", Troy tells her glaring out the glass doors to the balcony.

His mother gives a sad sigh. "_Troy, you can't keep rejecting these girls on just one date. You got to give one of them atleast a second chance_", she says sadly.

"I know mom….look I got to go ok. I'll talk to you soon. Tell dad I love him alright", he says softly.

"_Alright sweetheart. I love you_", she says back softly.

"I love you too", he says before hang up.

He grips the phone tightly before throwing it on the bed.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH", he shouted angrily. "WHY CAN'T THEY STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IT".

He takes off his sneakers grabbing his towel from his desk chair. Going into his master bathroom. He turned on the shower checking the temperature making sure its perfect. He turns and looks at himself in the mirror and gives a heavy sigh. He turns back to the shower stripping out of his clothes before entering the shower.

**AN: Alright everyone here's the revised version of chapter 2. Give me some feedback please. And thanks to my pal leelee0474 for some thoughts. I'll have chapter 3 up possibly tomorrow. Peace~ Magone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter 3. You got to know a little of Troy and Gabi. And thanks for some of the feedback from you guys. X) So here's the revised version of chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Gabriella walks into her apartment exhausted. She shuts and locks the door hanging her coat up in the closet. She then heads into her kitchen and pulls out her kettle. She turns on the faucet and runs the kettle underneath before turning on the stove.

Gabi then heads to her bathroom stripping her clothes along the way. She turns on the shower adjusting the water temperature before climbing inside. She stands underneath the warm water thinking about her day.

"Wasn't too bad", she thought to herself grabbing the shampoo. She washed her hair and body and stood underneath the water for a while longer. Feeling her muscles relax once more against the running water.

She then exited the shower heading into her bedroom. She grabbed her pieces of pajamas that were tossed amongst the room from earlier in the morning. She walked over to her worn out dresser grabbing a pair of bra and underwear. Quickly changing into her clothes, she hears the kettle begins to whistle. Signaling her tea was finished.

She goes and pours herself some tea. Grabbing her cup and walks over to her window looking out to the streets.

Next Day:

Gabi and Taylor were rushing back and forth serving customers. Both surprised on how many people came into the diner today. Gabriella was trying to get soup to an elderly couple in the corner of the restaurant. She almost tripped in the process, thanks to one of the kids who decided to spill their drink all over the place.

Taylor and Diane as well as the kid's parents looked at Gabi apologetically. Gabriella closes her eyes for a sec and took a deep breath. "This is going to be a long day", Gabriella whispers to herself.

Later on…Gabi was cleaning some of the tables since, their last customer left not even fifteen minutes. However she sighs in annoyance once she hears the familiar sound of the bells ring. She looks over her shoulder slightly, seeing a young man and a woman take a seat. The woman seemed more than happy and the man looking slumped.

Gabriella tossed the used rag into the bucket and headed to the back to put the bucket away. She then heads back to the table with her pad and pen ready.

"Hello welcome to Diane's Diner. My name is Gabriella and I'll be your server today. Can I get you guys something to drink?" she asked politely.

The man turns to Gabriella ready to say something but paused. He looks at her in 'awe'. The woman noticed and spoke, "I'll have a water with lemon and what would you like babe?"

The man blinked out of his revere and looks at the girl in confusion, but turns back to Gabriella.

"I'll just have a coke", he replies back.

Gabriella looks at Troy with a raised eyebrow before jotting down the drink order.

"I'll be back with your drinks", she replies heading to the back.

The man then turns back to the woman, still with a look of confusion.

"Excuse me, correct me if I'm wrong but…did you just call me babe?" the man questioned.

The woman batters her eyes and gives what she thinks to be a flirty smile. The man winces at the sight.

"Yea. Why is that a problem?" the woman questions back.

"Last time I checked, this is only the first date" the man replies sternly.

"Oh come on Troy. Don't be such a grump. It's only a nickname", the woman says with a pouty face.

She reaches over the table to grab his hand. Troy pulls his hand away; the woman rolled her eyes.

"Karen….I have no idea what you're planning on doing but it better stop. Cause this is just a date…nothing more and nothing less", Troy says sitting back in his seat.

Karen huffs and sits back against her seat crossing her arms in front of her. Gabriella returns with their drinks setting them down on the table.

"Here's your drinks. Do you guys know what you would like to eat", she asks politely.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and she'll have", Troy began.

"I'll have what he's having", Karen says starkly.

Both Gabriella and Troy look at Karen, before turning back to one another. Troy gives Gabi an apologetic face. Gabi nods in understanding and jots down their orders, heading back into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that", Troy asks angrily.

"I'd appreciate if you stop looking at her like that. Especially with me here", Karen replies back angrily.

Troy gives her a slight glare before getting up.

"I have to go to the bathroom", he replies walking to the back of the diner.

Karen watches him carefully. She grabs her purse and looks into it. Troy looks at himself in the bathroom mirror and gives a tired sigh. He opens the door and exits the bathroom. As he gets closer to the table, he pauses mid-step watching Karen lean over and pour something in his drink.

He chuckles to himself shaking his head in disgust. He continues his walk and sits back down. He glances at his drink and pushes away. Karen looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriella walks back over to the table with their plates of food.

"Here you guys go. Enjoy your meal", she says about to turn away.

Troy grabs onto her wrist gently.

"Excuse me miss, but can you serve me another drink", Troy asks politely.

Karen looks at Troy jaw slacked. Gabi looks at Troy in confusion, then looking at his plain drink.

"What is wrong with it", Gabi asks.

"It tastes funny. I don't know if its good or not", Troy says in fake concern.

"Sure. Be right back with you're refill", Gabi says grabbing the glass.

She walks back to the kitchen. Troy turns and faces Karen, who's looking at Troy in a mixture of anger and panic.

"What was wrong with your coke", Karen asks in fake politeness.

"Oh nothing. There was something weird looking in it", Troy says with a fake grin.

"Oh really", Karen says in clutched teeth.

"Yea…you know what's so funny to me", Troy began.

Karen looks at him in annoyance.

"It amazes me how determined people get when they want something. And the fucked up part is…they're stupid in the process", Troy replies in clutched hands.

Karen looks at Troy once again jaw slacked.

"You might as well just leave because looking at you right now makes me sick", Troy tells her in disgust.

Karen gives a hard chuckle grabbing her purse and glares at Troy. Before leaving she slaps him hard across the face and stomps out of the diner.

Gabriella stands in a distance jaw slacked. She snaps out of it and heads back to the table handing Troy his drink. Troy looks at his food and then at Gabriella as she hands him her drink.

"Thank you", he mumbles politely.

He grabs his burger and takes a big bite. Gabriella looks at him biting her lip rubbing her wrist nervously.

"Um…are you alright", she asks him softly.

Troy pauses mid chew.

"You saw didn't you", he asks sadly.

He looks at her and sees her nod sadly.

Troy grabs his drink and takes a sip. Gabriella gives him one more sad look before turning to walk away. Troy once again grabs her gently on her wrist.

"Please…please keep me company", he asks her softly.

Gabriella gives him a sad smile before taking the vacant seat in front of him. Troy continues eating his burger, glancing at her every now and again.

Gabi finished cleaning the rest of the restaurant, before heading to the back. She put the bucket back in the closet and grabbed her things. Sharpay and Taylor left early, mostly because their boyfriends wouldn't stop calling them to come home. Diane left early for a family function, leaving Gabi behind to lock the diner for the night.

She walked out the front doors, then turned and locked the locks. She turned and began her walk home. She was only a few steps away from the apartment before hearing a whistle from behind.

"Hey Montez. Damn….you have one fine ass there", says a voice seductively.

Gabriella froze. Her heart beating 100 miles per second. She feels a breath on the back of her neck. The man takes a sniff of her hair grinning. Gabriella looks around and notices a few other guys there as well.

"Please…leave me alone Doug" Gabi pleads.

"Aww come on babe. I need you here with me. I need you to make me…feel better", Doug replies hugging her from behind. Gabi shutters and turns slowly to face him. She looks up at him and smiles. He gives her one back and leans in. Gabi kicks him in the balls, and turns to run off. Doug's boys chase after her. Gabi continues to run as tears of fear fall from her eyes. Finally one of the boys caught up to her and tackles her to the ground.

"You bitch!", Doug shouts holding his balls. He slaps her across the face. "You're going to be mine whether you like it or not. And after my time boys, you all can have your share", Doug says evilly.

Gabi too tired closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable to happen. She hears nothing but the cry of one of the guys.

"Who the f…", Doug begins in fear.

Gabi opens her eyes slowly, catching a glimpse of some guy kicking Doug's ass. He turns and punches another one of the boys before turning to Gabi. The man walks over to her and leans down to look at her. Gabi gives a weak gasp, seeing her savior to be Troy.

Then everything went black.

**AN: Hey everybody. Here's the revised version of chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Give some feedback please and I'm open to ideas, if you guys any. Chapter 4 will be either posted up tomorrow or the next. Depends on how much writing I get done. Thanks again guys~ Magone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for some of the feedback. It makes me happy to know that you guys are liking where the story is going. So here is chapter 4 for you guys. Enjoy.**

There's complete silence. Gabi opens one eye and closes it. She opens both eyes and stretches on the bed. She looks are her surroundings groggily. She blinks at her surroundings, noticing a flat screen in the corner of the room. She jumps slightly, looking around the room in panic.

"What the hell", she mumbles to herself.

She got off the bed and walked over to the bedroom door. She opens it and walks into a fancy looking hallway. Her eyebrow raises when she hears faint singing coming from downstairs. She walks over to the stairs and slowly descends downstairs and walks over to what she believes to be the kitchen.

Troy was at the counter, singing along to something on the radio. He slapped on some jelly to one part of the bread, finishing his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He closed the top to the jelly jar and turns to the fridge, pausing at the sight of Gabriella.

"Hey…you're awake", he said softly with a smile.

"Yeah…. um….where am I?", Gabriella questioned nervously.

Troy rubs the back of his neck, blushing.

"Um….my penthouse", he coughed.

Gabriella rubbed her neck as well, focusing her attention on the kitchen floor. Troy clears his throat and walks over to her. Gabriella looks up once she notices his change in movement. Troy stops a couple inches in front of her.

"Um…Do you want something to eat? I mean…I can make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich", he said with a shy smile.

Gabi smiles and nods her head. She walks over to the island and takes a seat on one of the chairs. He smiles and walks over to his cabinet grabbing another plate. He looks at his finished sandwich. He grabs the plate and places it in front of her.

"Here you can have mine", he said genuinely.

"No, no please I could-", she tried to object.

"Please…I don't mind", he said smiling.

He walks back over to the counter and starts making his sandwich. Gabi gives a small smile and grabs her plate. She takes a bite of the sandwich and smiles even more.

"You're right", she exclaims.

Troy looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"I'm right about what?", he asked.

"You're sandwich is amazing", she exclaimed taking another bite.

Troy chuckles and walks to the fridge putting the jam away. He grabs his plate and walks to the island sitting in front of Gabi. Troy takes a bite from his sandwich. Gabriella took another bite and looks at Troy shyly.

"Um….do you have something to drink?", she asked politely.

Troy gives a surprised look and quickly gets up and walks over to the fridge.

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot to ask", Troy said shyly. "Would you like some water, juice, soda….?"

"Um…what kind of soda do you have", Gabi asked.

Troy looks into the fridge.

"I have Coca cola, sprite…um", he states.

"Sprites fine", she says with a smile.

Troy grabs two cans of sprite and walks back over to the island. He hands one of the cans over to her, leaving the other to himself. Gabi opens the can and nearly downs the whole can. Troy gives a hearty chuckle, making Gabi blush.

"So…um…what's your name", he asks her shyly.

Gabi gives back a small smile.

"Gabriella…Gabriella Montez. Yours?", she asks back.

"Troy…Troy Bolton", he replies.

"That name is oddly familiar", she says out loud.

"Have you heard of Bolton Enterprises", he asked.

"Yes…now I remember", she says getting up throwing her plate away.

She turns to Troy and leans against the counter with a nervous look on her face. Troy takes one more bite of his sandwich and downs the rest of the soda. He gets up and tosses his garbage in the garbage bin.

"What's wrong", he asks Gabi in concern.

"I…", she pauses with a sigh. "I have to go home".

She keeps her focus on the ground, not seeing Troy's expression change from concern to anger. He slams his hands on top of the counter, scaring her. She looks at him in slight fear as he stares back at her with a grim angry look.

"You're not going back there", he growled out.

Gabi's expression changes quickly and she crosses her arms.

"Who the hell are you to tell me where I can and cannot go?", she spats back venomously at him.

"If you really want to be raped by those assholes, I should've left you where you were", he spats at her.

Only to have her hand collide with his face. The stingy sensation gave him slight guilt as he looked upon her teary eyed face.

"I'm not letting you leave. I will sleep in my living room if it means you'll be safe", he replied sternly.

Gabriella turned and walked out of the kitchen heading upstairs. Troy quickly follows her, just in time for the bedroom door to slam in his face.

He leans his head against the door, listening sadly to her heartfelt cries.

"Goodnight", he whispers softly heading back downstairs.

**AN; Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for the update. But I'm back on campus, so the next chapter may take a while as well. But here is the newly revised version of chapter 4. Sorry for it being so short. Please give me some feedback and again I'm open for ideas. Alright. Thanks ~ Magone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone. Loving the feedback from some of you. And I love the fact that you guys love this story. So here's chapter 5 for you guys. Enjoy!**

Gabriella rolled around in the bed trying to get into a comfortable position. She opens her eyes slightly, closing them quickly due to the sunlight streaming into the room. She groaned rolling back onto her back. Her thoughts going back to Troy's actions last night.

"Why would he care", she thought to herself.

That one question she kept pondering over and over again. Sighing in frustration, she grabbed one of the pillows beside her and crushed it onto her head. A loud noise rang throughout the room, causing Gabi to jump up from her bed. She removes her covers and rushes to the bedroom door. She opens the door slowly and peaks out carefully. She slowly moves from the room and heads downstairs.

She walks over to the living room and pauses. She leans against the wall to the entry way and smiles. Troy was snoring loudly upon the couch with one arm over his head and the other resting on his chest. She gave a quiet giggle, finding the whole situation to be cute. She looked down in though for a second, before turning away and leaving the room.

Troy moved slightly to get more comfortable, only to fall right off the couch. He groans in slight pain and sits up. He rubs his tired eyes and looks about the room. He gets up and walks over to the stairs. He listens carefully and hears nothing.

He slowly climbs the stairs and walks over to the guest bedroom. He pauses once he sees the door open. Panic slowly rushes into Troy's brain and he runs into the room. He looks everywhere within the room with Gabriella nowhere to be found.

He rakes his fingers roughly through his hair. He stops his miniature heart attack, when he hears noises coming from downstairs in the kitchen. He quickly leaves the room and heads back downstairs.

Gabriella was singing and dancing along to Nicki Minaj's Super Bass. Shaking her butt here and there while making coffee. Troy leans against the entryway looking at her in amusement and slight desire. His mean focus was on her ass. Having impure thoughts go throughout his head.

Gabriella turns and gives a squeak seeing Troy. Breaking him from his dirty, perverted thoughts.

"Holy shit! You scared me Troy", she gasped with her hand on her chest.

Troy gives a awkward cough and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. You just looked happy and I didn't want to disturb you", he said genuinely looking from her to the floor.

Gabi looks at him and sighs, giving a small smile.

"Well, are you hungry?", she asked.

Troy looked up at her with a smile.

"Actually, I'm starving", he replied back.

She walks over to the fridge grabbing a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. She brings them over to the stove and looks within the cabinets for a frying pan.

"First door, bottom right", Troy replied.

She looks over her shoulder and smiles at Troy. She opens the cabinet and grabs the pan. She places it on the stove and turns it on. Troy walked over to the island and took a seat. He looked from Gabi's backside to her facial features. What would he give to find a beautiful and generous girl like her. To love, to cherish…, he shook his head.

"Stop thinking this way Bolton. You've just met this girl", he scold at himself.

"So how do you like your eggs", she asked him cracking the eggs in the pan.

"Scrambled", he replied not taking his eyes off of her.

She continued to work on his eggs and then afterwards worked on her own eggs. Once finished she began cooking the bacon. Troy took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of eggs and bacon. She looked through the cabinets and grabbed two plates. She placed both eggs on the plates.

She then looked through the drawers for two forks. She walked over to the island and handed Troy his plate and placed hers down as well. She walks back over to the counter and grabs the coffee pot. She opens one of the other cabinets and grabs two coffee mugs. She walks back over to the island with both the mugs and the coffee pot.

She sits down and hands Troy one of his mugs. She pours the both of them some coffee. Troy finishes chewing on a piece of bacon, mumbling a quick "thank you" to Gabriella. She gave a smile back before digging into her food. Both of them fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company. The silence being interrupted by the ringing of Troy's cell phone.

He gives Gabi a sorry look and grabs his cell phone.

"Hello?", he answers.

"_Dude where the hell are you!_", Chad shouted quietly.

"Oh shit!", Troy stated quickly getting up. "I had a situation yesterday that I got caught up in. Shit, tell them I'll be there in fifteen minutes".

Troy grabs his plate and brings it to the sink. Gabi looks at her plate with a frown, poking at her food. Troy walks over to the entryway and turns back to Gabi. She looks up at him and gives a sad smile.

"Listen, I have to go to a meeting. I'll be back later alright. Please…don't go anywhere", he pleaded.

"I wont go anywhere, promise", she reassured him with a sad smile.

Troy turns and runs upstairs to his bedroom. He changes out of his clothes and runs into the master bathroom. He turns on the shower not bothering to check the temperature and takes a quick shower. Once finished, he runs back into his bedroom almost forgetting his towel.

He walked over to his closet grabbing a suit and then heads to his dresser grabbing a pair of boxers and a pair of dress socks. Once finished he headed downstairs fully dressed. Gabi was sitting in the living room watching tv.

Gabi turned to him and gave him a once over. Troy detected some lust within her gaze. He fixed his tie and grabbed his briefcase.

"I'll be back alright", he said softly.

Gabi nods her head and watches him leave shutting the door behind him. Gabi gives a lustful sigh, thinking of what she wanted to do with him in that suit.

"God….what's wrong with me", she whispered to herself.

**AN: Hey everyone. Luckily I had time and decided to update chapter 5. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. Give me some feedback on this chapter. So I try to update chapter 6 as soon as possible. Thanks guys~ Magone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everyone. I decided to make chapter 6 much longer, combing both chapters 6 & 7 from the older version to this story. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Gabi was flickering through the channels, not finding anything interesting. She had been sitting in the living room for the past two hours bored out of her mind. She groans in annoyance shutting the TV off and tossing the remote onto the loveseat.

She looked around the room. Something on top of the TV dresser caught her eye. She got and smiled at the sight of Troy's photo album. She took it and sat back down upon the couch. She opened and "awe" at some of Troy's baby pictures.

"Never knew he was a blond", she thought to herself. She continued through smiling at Troy's smile while with family and friends. She paused at one photo. It was of Troy standing in front of a school that looked deeply familiar to her. She looked at the photo one more time, continuing to look through the pics. There were some of Troy surfing, and Gabi felt her mouth water at Troy in just his boxers.

"That's what you got beneath those clothes", she whispered lustfully.

She quickly closed the album, trying to calm her body down in the process. There was faint ringing in a coming from upstairs. Gabriella got up and walked upstairs. She recognized the noise immediately and ran into the bedroom she was occupying. She looked through everything for her cell phone.

"Gotta", she called out once she found it.

"Hello?", she answered.

"_Gabriella! Where the hell are you!?_", Taylor shouted in the phone. "_Do you know how worried me and Shar are right now?_".

"Tay I'm-", she began.

"_We went to your apartment looking for you! Where are you!?_", Taylor questioned angrily again.

"Listen Tay…something happened the other night and well….I'm kind of living somewhere else", Gabi stated nervously.

"_WHAT!? YOU MOVED!_", Taylor gasped in shock.

"No, no, no, no I didn't move. Just right now…I'm somewhere….safe", Gabi said softly trying to calm Tay down.

"_Safe? Gabi what the hell happened the other day?_", Taylor asked worriedly.

Gabi gave a nervous sigh.

"Do you remember Doug?", she questioned Tay.

"_The asshole that lives in your apartment complex. Yea I remember him_", Tay replied back.

"Well, when I was walking home the other night from the dinner…", Gabi paused taking a deep breath reliving the horrific moment again. "Well, Doug was with his boys and…*deep breath* they were trying to rape me".

The other end was silent. Gabi panicked, wondering what was going through her best friends mind at the moment.

"_Who saved you?_", Tay whispered in a trembling voice.

Gabi felt the tears come up at her friend's hoarse voice.

"A guy. His name is Troy", Gabi mentioned wiping the tears away.

"_Gabi can you do me a favor_", Taylor asked in a teary voice.

"Sure Tay. Anything", she said softly.

"_Please. Thank Troy for me_", Taylor sobbed.

Gabi began sobbing harder over the phone.

"_If it weren't for him right now…I _would've_ lost you_", Tay replied hoarsely.

"I will Tay. I will", Gabi sobbed whipping as much of the tears away as she possibly could.

"_Listen sweetheart, I'm gonna go ok. But I wanted to see if you were alright. Ok? I'll talk to later ok_", Taylor said in a soft whisper.

"Ok Tay", Gabi said with a small teary-eyed smile.

"_I love you Gabi_", Taylor said smiling as well.

"I love you too Tay. Give a hug to Sharpay and Diane for me".

"_I will. Promise_".

Gabi heard the line go dead, before pushing the end button on her cell. She sat on her bed and started sobbing harder.

Troy walked in the penthouse in annoyance and frustration. The meeting had left him on edge and ready to beat the shit out of someone. More bullshit from his co-workers about finding a girl. He tossed his keys into the basket on the little table. He undoes his tie and heads to the living room.

He looks around and doesn't have any sight of Gabi. He shrugs and heads to the kitchen, once again finding Gabriella nowhere insight. He slowly begins to panic and heads upstairs. He walks into his room finding no one. Then he turns and looks at the guest bedroom.

He slowly walks over to the door and knocks on it gently. When he heard a small response he opened the door. He found Gabi sitting at the end of the bed with her head on her legs. He heard her sobbing and walks over to her. He sat next to her and pulled her to him in a hug.

Gabi continued to sob, before eventually calming down. Troy held onto her for as long as she needed until she pulled away looking at him all puffy eyed.

"Hey", he said softly.

"Hey", she replied back hoarsely.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm ok. Just got caught up in a moment", Gabi replied looking at her hands.

Gabi took a chance and looked up at him, noticing his piercing blue eyes were a shade lighter than before.

"I know we don't know one another well. But…if you need someone to talk to…I'm here", he said softly.

Gabi gives him a teary eyed smile and pulled him into another hug. Troy smiles and closes his eyes enjoying the moment. He gave a slight kiss on her forehead, before laying his cheek back upon her head. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

Troy was busying himself mixing the sauce in the pot. He grabbed the box of spaghetti noodles and put it in the other pot on the stove. He looks over his shoulder to the petite woman sitting at the island sipping on her drink. He smiles and continues to working on the spaghetti.

Gabi takes a deep breath sighing with a big smile on her face. Troy leans down and looks in oven checking the garlic bread.

"Gosh Troy…that smells heavenly", she said smiling with her eyes closed.

Troy glanced over his shoulder and smiles at her. He checks the sauce and noodles one more time, before grabbing two plates from the cabinet. He placed the spaghetti on both plates and joined Gabi at the island. He gave her, her plate. And sat down and began eating.

"Thank you. It's my mom's specialty. I use to sit and watch her cook, I know all her recipes except for one", Troy said eating another bite.

Gabriella finished chewing and looked at Troy with a raised eyebrow.

"And what might that be?", she asked amused.

"Our infamous Bolton barbeque burgers", he said with a smile.

Gabi giggles playing with her food a bit.

"How's there a recipe for that?", she asked.

"Well it may seem like burgers and barbeque sauce, but there's something more to it than that", he said back looking at her.

"Well I need to try one don't I?", she questioned flirting slightly.

"Yes you do", he said looking back at his plate grabbing another bite.

Gabi looked at him lustfully biting her lip. She gives a slight shudder unnoticed by Troy. She looked closely at his attire. His shirt not hiding much.

"I just want to ride him like a cowgirl", she thought lustfully to herself.

She looks back down at her plate and frowns.

"Troy", she says softly.

He looks up from his plate slurping on a noodle.

"I…I need to go back to my appointment".

Troy's emotionless and goes to open his mouth.

"Just to get my clothes and other personal items. The furniture…well I don't need it", Gabi quickly assured him.

"I can buy you some new clothes", he offered.

"No no that's alright. I need my stuff, most of them are things that I have left from my family", she said sadly looking back at her plate.

"Ok…when do you want to go. I'll take you if you'd like", he said genuinely.

She looks back at him in shock.

"Really! You'd do that for me?", she asked him in disbelief.

"Of course. Gabriella…what happened the other day, I…I don't want you going back there by yourself. I need to know that you are safe. I'm coming back there with you. Plus you might as well start calling this place home", he said softly.

"Troy…I don't know how to thank you enough. I…", she began tearing up.

Troy got up and walked over to her and wiped her tears away.

"Its alright. I don't mind it at all", he replied pulling her into a hug.

**AN: Hey everyone. Here's Chapter 6. Sorry for taking a while with this chapter been busy with school. Give me some feedback please. Chapter 7 will be up soon. Thank you guys. Peace ~ Magone.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**AN: Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait, been trying to keep up with school. Just got a week to go. Here's chapter 7 for you guys. Enjoy! XD**

Gabi slowly rouse from her slumber. She looks around the room and smiles before shutting her eyes. She quickly opens them and looks around the room again. Noting that this isn't her room.

"What the…..", she thought.

She tries to get up, but is stopped by a heavy force on her stomach. She looks at the arm and over her shoulder to see Troy sleeping peacefully. Gabi smiled at his cute face, snoring softly.

She laid back down, thinking of the events that occurred yesterday.

Flashback:

"_Ready to go", Troy asked putting on his jacket._

_Gabi grabs her jacket off the coat rack and puts it on._

"_Yeah", she replied. _

_She looks over at Troy and pauses. She gives him a confused face, seeing him on his phone._

"_Yes please. Thank you. I'll see you there", he says as he ends the call._

_He looks over at Gabi._

"_What", he asks._

"_Who was that", Gabi asked back._

"_No one", he replied smiling. "Ready?"_

"_Ready", she said with a smile back._

_Troy grabbed her hand walking both of them out of the front door. He turns to lock the door real quick. Gabi looked at the hallway in surprise, about the fact that Troy's penthouse was the only one on this floor. Troy grabs her hand again and both head to the elevator. _

_They entered the elevator and Troy pressed the garage button. Both patiently waited for the elevator to stop at the garage. _

_Troy gently grabbed her hand again and both walked over to Troy's car. It was a 2010 Ford Mustang GT. Troy looked at Gabi and smiled at her face._

"_Hey I need a nice car to drive around sometimes", he replied genuinely. _

_He opened the door for her, being ever the gentlemen that he was. Gabi smiled and got inside. He shut the door softly and walked over to the driver's side. He started the car and off they went. Troy drove fast, but not fast enough to break the speed limit. _

_He turn a few turns here and there and before either of them knew, they were infront of Gabriella's apartment building or….her once apartment building. Gabi looked over at Troy, noticing him looking in the rearview mirror. Once she saw the flashing lights, she knew something was up. _

_Troy shut off the car and exited. Gabi sat there for a couple of seconds before following. She watched Troy walk over to the oldest officer, out of the many that were there, and pull him into a hug. Both shared a laugh before Troy walked over to her and brought her over to him._

"_Gabriella, I'd like you to meet Officer Dave. Dave this is Gabi", Troy said introducing the two._

"_Nice to meet you", Gabi said with a smile shaking the Officer's hand._

"_Ah, so you're the doll Troy was talking about", Dave responded back with a knowing smile. _

_Gabi looked at Troy, who avoided her gaze blushing._

"_So that's who he was talking to on the phone", she thought to herself. _

_Troy gives an awkward cough._

"_Anyway….Dave and his colleagues are here to help us get your things", Troy said changing the subject._

_Gabi rolled her eyes playfully, but nonetheless smiled at Troy's antics. Gabriella walked infront of the two men, leading and the officers into the apartment building. _

_Once inside, Gabi lets out a shaky breath, looking at the stairs in fear. She felt a warm hand come upon her shoulder, she looks over and she's Troy giving her a guanine smile._

"_We're right here. Nothing's going to happen to you", he said softly._

_Gabi nodded her head and took a deep breath. She slowly started climbing up the stairs with Troy and the officers close behind. Once the reached the third floor, a familiar voice rang throughout the hallway._

"_Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up", Doug replied darkly._

_Gabriella froze in fear. Troy stepped infront of her, pulling behind him. He glared at Doug. _

"_What you think you're going to do, huh? That cheap shit you did to us was nothing, you just had a fair shot", Doug hissed._

"_We didn't come back alone", Troy hissed back._

_Doug looked over at his boys and gave Troy a dark smile. They all started walking over to the two of them slowly._

"_Really? Whom might have you brought along", Doug questioned what a creepy chuckle._

"_Put your hands above your head where I can see them. Don't make me have to pull this trigger", Officer Dave demanded. The officers behind him following the same way._

_Doug and the boys looked at the officers in fright. Gabi could've sworn she saw a wet patch forming right infront of Doug's pants. The boys followed Dave's demand nonetheless. They all got onto their knees, as the officers walked over towards them, handcuffing all in the process._

_Troy looked at Gabi over his shoulder, noticing the sign of relief upon her face. She looked up at him and mouthed "thank you"._

"_You're welcome", he said softly._

_She grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway towards her apartment. Both ignoring her neighbors, who now decided to peak at what was going on outside. She took her key and unlocked the door. She left the door open for the other officers. Troy looked around the place in complete shock. _

_He remembered as a child, his mother would often tell him that not many people had most of things that they had. He finally understood her meaning once he looked within the small apartment he was standing in. He couldn't believe that Gabi lived in such a place._

_Gabi headed into her bedroom, opening her drawers and pulling out clothes. She ran to the closet pulling out her suitcase and some bags. She took her clothes and a few other items and started packing them away. She called Troy into the room._

_Troy walked into the room, noticing her attempt in picking up the suitcase and failing. He gave a smile before walking over and lifting the suitcase with ease. Gabi glared at him and stuck her tongue out playfully. Both grabbed the rest of her bags and left the apartment._

Flashback End

She was brought out of her daydream by movement from behind her. She smiled as she watch Troy try to make himself more comfortable still with his arm wrapped around her. She looked at him, watching him sleep in peace.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but what would I give to be yours", she whispered softly.

He gave a snore in response, causing her to giggle. She cuddled back into his warmth and fell back to sleep.

**AN: Hey everyone. I know this chapter was short. But I'll have chapter 8 up soon alright, promise. Just trying to get through my last week of school, plus dealing with other things. So I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 7. Please give me some feedback. Thanks- Magone.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back. I'm finally free of school. So here's Chapter 8 for you guys. Hope you all enjoy.**

Two weeks have passed and Gabi has been adapting well living in Troy's penthouse. She rolled around in her bed stretching. She opened her eyes slowly, quickly drawing them closed as the sunlight beamed from her bedroom window. She slowly rose from bed and walked over to her bedroom door.

She walked over towards Troy's room and knocked. There's no answer.

"Must be at work", she thought to herself.

She heads back to her room and grabs her towel and heads into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and undresses. She climbs in and stands underneath the warm water. She stood under there for a couple minutes pondering about Troy. He made her feel more comfortable and more at home than when she was living in the apartments.

"He isn't like the other guys", she thought to herself. She grabbed her shampoo and started washing her hair, before grabbing the soap to wash her body as well. She rinsed her body off and shut off the shower in time to hear her cell ring. She grabbed her towel and walked back into her room.

She grabbed her cell off the dresser and looked at the caller ID. She rolled her eyes to herself before answering.

"Hello", she answered.

"_Hey girly! How have you been?"_Sharpay's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Shar. I'm good. How are you and the girls holding up", Gabi replied back grabbing the lotion off her dresser.

"_Oh you know. Same old same old"_, Sharpay began.

"_GABI! Girl we need to get together and soon",_ Taylor shouted into the phone.

Gabriella giggled as she rubbed lotion on her legs.

"Hey Tay. I was wondering when you'd show up at some point", Gabi said.

Sharpay laughed on the other line.

"_So Tay told me that you've been living with this guy",_ Sharpay began.

Gabriella blushed slightly, biting her lip.

"Did she now", Gabi said slightly embarrassed.

"_Yes. Now I want details missy", _Sharpay demanded.

"Well…where do I start", Gabi began.

Troy unlocked the front door walking inside. He gave a deep sigh, tossing his keys into the bowl on the little end table. He tossed his briefcase to the side and slide off his shoes. He walked passed the living room noticing Gabi not in there. He undone his tie and slowly made his way upstairs.

Troy stopped midway upon hearing Gabriella laugh. He looked at her bedroom door in a mock of confusion and slight anger.

"Who the fuck is in my house", he mumbled to himself.

He slowly walked the rest of the steps and headed towards Gabi's room.

"I mean he is a really nice guy. Gosh sometimes I wonder how I have so much self control around him", Gabi replied.

Troy moved closer to her door listening intently. He paused noticing the door was slightly ajar.

"Tay you know I can't just do that. I'd rather get to know him more. Don't get me wrong I would love to you know…", Gabi replied shuddering slightly.

Troy moved to peak through the ajar door and stopped. He felt his bottom half come to life within seconds. Gabi tossed her towel on top of her bed leaving her completely nude. Troy desperately wanted to look away, but just couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Yea… I know, I know. Ok talk to you guys soon. Love you bye", Gabi said ending the call. She tossed her phone on her bed and walked over to her dresser. Shuddering again at the thought of Troy coming home and finding her like this and heaving his way with her.

She slid her hand down her body. Tweaking her nipple slightly. Then made it down to her wet heat. She gave a gasp at the touch. She gently touches her clit, causing her shuddering more. She moves her finger inside, moving in and out. Troy focuses intently, slowly moving his hand down to his rather big member in need of attention.

Gabi moves her fingers faster, her breath becoming more and more uneven. She gives a deep groan and adds another finger. She rubs harder and faster against her clit. Troy rubs himself harder through his slacks. Gabi's breaths came out faster. She gave a slight scream cumming all over her fingers. She leans against the dresser catching her breath. Troy following closely.

He gave an inner groan as he came in his slacks. He gave one more tempting look at Gabriella before making his way into his room for a much-needed shower. He quickly undressed and headed into his on suite bathroom. He locked his bathroom door and turned on the shower. Setting the temperature right, he climbed in and relaxed underneath the warm water. His mind still plagued with the thoughts of Gabi and the intense pleasurable moment both of them shared.

Meanwhile, Gabriella finished putting on her jeans, buttoning them up before making her way out of her room. She paused outside Troy's room noticing his business attire all over the floor. She raised her eyebrow walking into the room. She looked upon the closed bathroom door before shrugging her shoulders. She walked back out of the room and headed downstairs.

She walked back into the living and sat back on the couch. She turned the tv back on and flipped through the channels. Troy stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel from the rack. He toweled off his body and opened the door entering his bedroom. He looked around and walked over to the bedroom door, shutting it quickly. He walked over to his dresser pulling out a pair of boxer briefs. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from amongst the drawers as well. He quickly got dressed then walked out of the room. He glanced over at Gabriella's, shaking his head from the impure thoughts that were quickly running through his head.

He headed downstairs and walked into the living room. He froze upon finding Gabi on the couch. Gabi turns and smiles at him.

"Hey, you're back", she says walking to him and pulling him into a hug.

Troy stiffens slightly, replaying the image of a naked Gabriella from her room. He gives a nervous cough and returns the hug.

"Yea…*cough*", he says awkwardly.

Gabi pulls back noticing Troy's strange behavior.

"You alright? Was work okay?", she asked caringly.

"*cough* work was alright. Coworkers being annoying as per usual. But yea I'm alright just tired", he replied lamely.

Gabi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Giving him a slight once over before shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok if you say so. Up for fast food tonight? I can cook if don't want to do that either", she asked politely

Troy rubs the back of his neck in embrassment.

"No, takeout's alright. Can give us a break from cooking, cleaning the dishes and what not", he replied back with a genuine smile.

Gabi smiled back at him before heading to the kitchen to look for fast food brochures. Troy turned watching her backside closely before following her shortly afterwards.

Troy took his last bite of his chicken from his chicken and broccoli combo. Gabi was slurping up some of her noodles, before reaching over to grab her soda. Troy gave a slight chuckle, causing Gabi to give him a questioning look.

"What's so funny", she asked.

"You", he simply said.

Gabi looked down finding nothing that would seem to catch interest.

"I don't know what you're finding funny, but I see nothing", she replied taking another bite of her noodles.

Troy gives another chuckle shaking his head. He grabbed his garbage and headed to the kitchen. Gabi looked him over slurping another noodle. She got up and followed after him with her garbage. Troy turned in time to see her walk in. He gave her a smile.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some sleep. Got another important meeting tomorrow", he told her with a soft smile.

He noticed disappointment in her eyes but she covered it up with a smile.

"Ok. I guess goodnight", Gabi said turning and heading back into the living room.

Troy looked at Gabi Longley, giving a deep sigh heading upstairs. Gabi began flipping through the channels. Listening carefully as Troy was heading upstairs. She bit her lip, tempting to have him stay longer with her.

An hour passed and Gabi became bored. Shutting off the tv, she shut off all the lights and set the alarm. She headed upstairs in a slight daze. Her mind wondering on the Greek god asleep in the confides of his room. Her breath got caught at the thought of him waiting for her within the room, ready to have his way with her.

She quickly walks into her room and shut the door. She climbed into bed, rubbing herself against her covers. The room began to feel hot within seconds. She began to shed her clothes slowly. Her breath growing more and more uneven.

She moved her hand downward rubbing her breasts. She pinched one of her nipples before moving downward. She felt the molten heat coming from within her pussy. She rubs against her throbbing clit. She started rubbing her clit faster. Her breath becoming more uneven. She didn't notice her bedroom door opening.

She was close, oh so close. She gave a gasp when she felt a much bigger hand over her own.

"Need some help with that", a deep husky voice asked.

**AN: Ha, left you guys with a tease ;) Wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Okies I'll update soon. XD ~ Magone.**


End file.
